Charmed High
by Sammy Solo
Summary: Well, we thought High School was hard. Trying going through high school being a Charmed One! R/R please!
1. Piper's High School Life

A/N: Hey guys! This is just strange high school kids having fun. . . it's a pass around story my two best friends and I are doing. Each chapter is from a different Charmed One's POV. Jen is Piper, Sammy is Phoebe, Mandie is Paige. This one's from Piper's POV, the next will be Phoebe's, then Paige's, then back to Piper. Hope you enjoy it. . .we had a blast writing it!! Please review and let us know what's what!! Thanks!!  
  
~Jen/Sammy/Mandie  
  
I walked with my two best friends, my sisters, through the pale green corridors of the high school. The school year had just begun, and, as always, we were swamped with work. This year, though, I was a junior. Being a junior meant so many things. I had the respect that comes with being an upperclassman, and the excitement of being merely one year away from graduation. And yet, life could be more exciting. These drab walls were not fulfilling (never had been), and I wanted something more.  
  
Wanting more when you're a student in high school is one of the biggest oxymorons in existence. It's almost impossible to expand upon your life when you're worrying about the SATs and college, holding down a job and saving money, and getting a car (assuming one passes their driver's license test) and affording car insurance.  
  
My sisters, Phoebe and Paige, felt how I did about getting more out of life. Our older sister, Prue, had been just like us, and had left for college one week after her graduation (not that she was eager to get out or anything...). Prue had been very outgoing during her years in high school, and Phoebe took after her in that she was only in her sophomore year, and already editor and columnist for the school paper. Paige, on the other hand, was a rowdy young teenager, who barely managed to keep her grades decent and rarely even showed up for school. As for me, well, I was a quiet, well-mannered girl, I kept my grades up, and every year I had perfect attendance. We were almost completely different people, but we were sisters, and more than that, we were best friends. 


	2. Phoebe, geometry, and new interest

God, Geometry sucks. I sighed as the droning voice of my tenth grade geometry teacher reached my ears. More nonsense about right triangles we had already learned. Could this get any more boring? Once again, I was fighting to stay awake.  
  
I doodled lightly on the border of my paper. Let's see, after school I have an editor's meeting for the newspaper, a kickboxing class at 6:00, plus homework. the same as last night. Piper had asked me once if I felt that there should be something more to life. At times like this, I knew there had to be something more. Prue had gone to college and finally gotten away from here. Was that when real life started?  
  
A knock came from the classroom door, and the principle stepped in. Finally, a break from the droning. "Good morning, Mr. Gould," the principle greeted our teacher. "I have a new student for you."  
  
Great, I thought. Probably another freshman to cause trouble. All negative thoughts stopped as an amazingly handsome young man- my age from the looks- stepped into the room. He had short, dirty blonde hair and a smile that melted my heart. He talked to the teacher for a short while, then took a seat in the front and to the right of mine. The rest of the class was spent daydreaming into the back of his head. Finally, the bell rang and we shuffled out the door. Standing right outside, looking confusedly at his schedule, was the new boy. I took a deep breath and stepped up to him.  
  
"I'm Phoebe Halliwell. Need help?"  
  
He looked up and smiled. "I'm Cole Turner." He replied, handing me his schedule. "Can you read this?"  
  
I glanced at his schedule and gasped in surprise. A smile crept across my face.  
  
His schedule was identical to mine.  
  
* * * * 


	3. Paige's Lazy Days

The glowing red ember fell to the ground below as I took a last puff from my cigarette and flicked it out my bedroom window. Music blaring, I stretched onto my bed and relaxed, thinking, This is the life! The next thing I knew, there was a triple knock on my door. Phoebe was home. "Come in!" I said.  
  
"Not too excited to see me huh?" Phoebe asked with a smile.  
  
"No, of course I am; I'm just tired and waiting impatiently for Tony to show up. That lazy bum is supposed to be here by now." In the distance bass and guitar riffs could be heard. "Oh my god that's him! Gotta go!"  
  
"No, wait! You can't leave yet!" Phoebe sounded urgent. I stopped, looked at my sister. I clearly gave her the "what-do-you-want-look". I could hear Tony pounding on the horn. "Ok fine! Run! Got to your lover-boy, I'll tell you about mine later!"  
  
"What? What lover-boy? Phoebe has a lover-boy? Halt! Stop the presses! Big news!"  
  
"Oh hush!" she laughed. "He's not my 'lover-boy' yet.but oh my god he's so gorgeous!" The incessant honking on the street hadn't stopped.  
  
"I really better go, I don't want to upset him." I smirked  
  
"Ok. Ok. Go! Have fun!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I will." I gave a mischievous grin. "I always have fun with TONY!"  
  
* * * * 


	4. Mom and gingerbread cookies

A/N: Woo-hoo! Thanks to Jess and P3Halliwell1329 for our first reviews! Glad you're enjoying it, and I hope anyone else who read it enjoyed it too!!!!!  
  
~Jen/Sammy/Mandie  
  
P.S.- This is from Piper's POV for anyone keeping track!  
  
  
  
  
  
After a long day at school, I was glad to be home. I grabbed the mail and stepped in the door. In the foyer I immediately spotted Phoebe, looking radiant. "Hey, Phoebe, what's happening? You look like you did last year when you were named youngest senior editor in the history of the paper. So, what's with the exuberance?"  
  
"Oh my God, Piper, there was a new student today. His name is Cole Turner. I asked him if he needed any help, so then we compared schedules, and he's in every single one of my classes. Oh, Piper, I think I'm in love!"  
  
"That's awesome Phoebe; be careful, okay? Do you know where mom is?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, she was just in the kitchen a few minutes ago. She should still be there. I'm going to the Café du Soleil to meet with Cole! Oh, and by the way, Paige went out with that boy Tony again."  
  
"Tony? Again? Oh well, have a nice time at kickboxing today."  
  
Phoebe smiled at me and dashed out the door. I turned and started walking towards the kitchen. As I walked in, my mom looked up from the gingerbread cookies she was making. She smiled brightly at me.  
  
"Piper, I'm glad you're home. I've been waiting all day to see you. I have a surprise for you and your sisters: Grams is coming to visit! I know you girls haven't seen her in such a long time, so I thought her visiting would be a good idea."  
  
"That's great mom. When is she going to get here?"  
  
"It won't be for a few more days because she has some things to take care of at home."  
  
"That sounds fine mom. Should I tell Phoebe and Paige, or do you want to tell them. They'll be excited, too."  
  
"I think I'd like to tell them when they get home tonight. Goodness knows when that will be."  
  
"Okay. I'm going upstairs to study for a while. Will you let me know when the cookies are ready please?"  
  
"How about a compromise? If you take a break, I'll bring the cookies, along with some milk up to you."  
  
"Agreed. See you in, maybe, a half an hour? I should be ready for a break by then."  
  
"Ok, Piper. It's a date. Anything for one of my children."  
  
* * * * 


	5. Mysteriousness at the Cafe

A/N: Oh my god you love us! Thanx so much to piper, Paigefan, and Ingrid for our latest reviews. Glad you all like it, and we're going to be updating again shortly. Thanx again!  
  
  
  
Jen/Sammy/Mandie  
  
P.S.: Someone suggested that the chapters should be longer. Well, this originally started out as a pass around story among the three of us and we were only allowed to write one page. So, this is as much as our handwritings could fit on one page. Sorry!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Café du Soleil was a small place a few blocks from my house. As I pulled open the door, the aroma of coffee mixed with danishes washed over me. Quiet jazz music blended with voices to complete the atmosphere. Glancing around, I finally caught sight of Cole sitting at a table at the back corner of the room. My heart skipped a beat as he looked up at me and smiled. I hadn't lied when I told Paige how gorgeous he was. Adjusting my bag- I was going right to kickboxing and need my equipment- I walked towards him, smiling all the way. As I approached he turned away for a second, and when I got to the table he seemed to be talking to himself.  
  
"Hey, who're ya talking to?" I asked, as I set my bag on the ground and took a seat across from him.  
  
"No one," he replied, turning back towards me and flashing a smile. Something beside him moved and seemed to disappear under the table. My confusion must have been showing on my face, because he asked, "What?"  
  
"Nothing," I replied, smiling in turn. "Just though I saw something."  
  
"Yeah, too much geometry will do that to you." We laughed together, and the sound was music to my ears. "You want anything to drink?" he asked.  
  
"No, thanks, I actually can't stay. Kickboxing class."  
  
"Oh, well have fun," he said smiling again. But as I picked up my bag and walked toward the exit, a feeling began to gnaw at me. He had been talking to someone, hadn't he? And had moved under the table?  
  
I sighed as I pushed open the door and stepped back out into the sunlight. There was something different about Cole Turner, and I would find out what it was.  
  
* * * * 


	6. Trouble at home

A/N: Thanx again to everyone who reviewed! Our newest come from piper and Kiss-Australia. Glad everyone likes it. And to answer piper's question in her review: Yes. (I just don't want to give anything away to anyone else) Thanx again!  
  
~Jen/Sammy/Mandie  
  
P.S.- This one's from Paige's POV.  
  
  
  
I arrived home that night to the aroma of Mom's famous gingerbread cookies. I came in through the kitchen door and spied a big platter laden with cookies. I reached my hand out to grab one, but just as I did, a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned my head to see Mom staring at me.  
  
"Hi, Mom!" I said with a smile.  
  
"Don't 'Hi Mom' me! You were out with that good-for-nothing boy Tony again weren't you? Look at the time! Its past midnight!"  
  
"Don't say that about him! It's not true! He's a perfectly fine guy! He knows what he's gonna do in life and everything! And besides, I wasn't out with him! I was out with.uh.umm.KEVIN!" I was nervous as I talked. I didn't want her to notice the.  
  
"What's this?!?" She pulled my shirt collar to reveal my neck, totally bare. No hickey like she had expected. Just my silver chain.  
  
"What? This?" I held up the chain. The chain with an "I love you" charm attached to it. "You mean this lovely charm that Tony gave me tonight?!" I put my hand to my mouth, realizing the mistake I had just made. Mom didn't need to say anything. The look on her face spoke a thousand silent words. Her disappointment was more than I could bear. I hung my head left the house. I pulled my cell phone out of my purse to call Kelley. Maybe I could spend the night there rather than here. I didn't want to deal with Mom's anger tonite. I had enough to deal with already.  
  
* * * * 


	7. Suprising meeting

A/N: Hey everyone!!! Welcome to another exciting chapter!!! Thanx for all the reviews, the latest coming from CharmedOneJayme and once again from Kiss-Australia. This one is from Piper's POV. Enjoy!!!!  
  
~Jen/Sammy/Mandie  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked into the eyes of my long-time boyfriend Jeremy. He was still speaking to me, but I couldn't process anything.  
  
"Piper. Piper. Are you even listening to me? Come on, Piper, pay attention."  
  
"I'm sorry Jeremy, it's not easy for me to concentrate right now."  
  
"I know. Listen, I still want to be friends, and right now I've got to go, but until we see each other again think about what our friendship means, ok?"  
  
"Ok, Jeremy." I watched his back fade into the crowded hallway. As the teardrops began to slide down my cheeks I felt a hand gently brush them away before they could fall from my chin. I turned to come face to face with a smiling young man who matched my height, inch for inch. For some reason I couldn't help but notice his strikingly blue eyes, and the way they complimented his dirty blond hair. My eyes were sill overflowing, but I suddenly felt better.  
  
"I couldn't let someone so beautiful as Piper Halliwell be degraded to crying in front of her locker, now could I?" his voice startled her out of her daydreaming.  
  
"Who are you?" my voice seemed resentful, but my heart was thinking otherwise.  
  
"My name is Leo. I guess you don't remember me, but I moved here at the beginning of this school year. My locker's only a row down from yours."  
  
"Actually," I said, thinking, "I do remember you. Didn't you save that little freshman, Joey Stevens, from becoming a locker sandwich?"  
  
Leo laughed and grinned at Piper. "I'm not too fond of locker sandwhichs."  
  
That smile is just too much. Why have I never noticed this boy before?  
  
"So how come I've never seen you around?"  
  
"I usually keep pretty busy."  
  
"Well.are you busy today?"  
  
"That depends. I am, but only if you'll come to the Café du Soleil with me after school." He grinned again.  
  
I smiled brightly and said "Then I guess you're busy!"  
  
* * * * 


	8. Hidden in the Attic

A/N: Hey everyone! We're back!! This one is from Phoebe's POV, and thanx again to all our marvelous reviewers. Luv you all!!!!!!!!  
  
Jen/Sammy/Mandie  
  
  
  
The pop-up said that the computer had performed an illegal operation. "No, no!" I muttered, trying everything I could, even banging the screen with my hand, to get it to work. Alas, the computer shut itself down, taking my newspaper article with it. I cursed under my breath and slapped the monitor again, just for effect. Now what?  
  
Piper was out with her new Leo friend, Paige was.well, who knew where Paige was?. and mom was out food shopping. The library was too far to walk, but the computer sucked and I had to get this article done. I sat thinking for a few minutes, then a through struck me. Mom had mentioned once that she kept an old typewriter in the attic. Taking a deep breath and heading for the stairs, I hoped that the typewriter would work.  
  
I pushed open the attic door, letting the musty smell escaped through the door. Dust particles danced in the thin strains of daylight creeping through the window. I began to look around, but before I found the typewriter, I stumbled across something else. A large book lay hidden in a dark corner of the room. Blowing dust off, I looked at it. Written in large letters, was the name "Book of Shadows." Curiosity took hold of me and I opened to the first page. It was a poem of some sort. I began to read out loud, trying to brush away the shivers running up my spine. "Hear now the words of the.witches?" As ridiculous as it sounded, something made me continue. "The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought." Magic? "In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring your power to these sisters three. We want the power, give us the power." A chill ran up and down my spine, but glancing around the attic, nothing was different. Finally spotting the typewriter, I grabbed it and ran downstairs, not really sure why I was running.  
  
* * * * 


	9. Mom and Tony

A/N: Hi again!! Welcome to another exciting chapter. Thanx to Paigefan and piper for our latest reviews. Now, Paigefan asked a REALLY good question. In the last chapter, when Phoebe read the incantation, she said "we sisters three." But, as she helpfully pointed out, there are four sisters. Well, since it was my (Sammy's) chapter, I'll answer it.  
  
I really don't know. I had the spell memorized, so I just used it. Basically, Prue's not a character, and if she becomes one, she probably won't have powers. As for right now, as far as the story is concerned, it's Piper, Phoebe, and Paige that we're worried about. Thanx to Paigefan, though, for our first constructive criticism! YAY!!! You like us, and you know when we screw up!! Anyway, thanx again!!! Enjoy!! (This one from Paige's POV)  
  
Jen/Sammy/Mandie  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I fought to open my eyes. The bright light pouring through the window in Kelley's room stung my eyes. I awoke to an empty house. What time is it? I thought to myself. I struggled to turn my head to see the clock. 5:30? Oh shit! I crawled off the makeshift bed of billows and blankets on the floor. Kelley was already at work, and Tony was supposed to pick me up in 30 minutes. I grabbed my keys and borrowed an outfit from Kelley's closet. She won't mind! And I rushed out the door. I ran frantically down street till I reached the manor. I opened the house to door to be faced with Mom. I opened my mouth to speak but her upraised hand stopped me. "Before you say anything, I want to apologize for the way I talked about Tony last night. I shouldn't judge him till I meet him." "Well, Mom, umm. you may have the chance to meet him." "When? Tomorrow?" "Actually.he's on his way over right now!"  
  
"He's what?!?" I heard a horn honk outside. That's strange, I usually hear him a block away from the bass blaring. Maybe he was serious about meeting mom. It seems like he's trying to make a good impression. The next sound I heard was the doorbell. The shock on my face was as noticeable as a big stain on a carpet.  
  
* * * * 


	10. Grams

A/N: Hey again! Sorry it took so long, LOL, we've been really busy with school. Anyway, thanx to Wotcha, Bittersweet Agony, piper, Paigefan, and Cfan2005 for the newest reviews!!  
  
Lots of people have asked for the chapters to be longer, so I'll explain why they're not. When the story was written, it was written on loose-leaf paper, with the restriction of one page only. So, depending on how large we wrote, the chapters were long or short. We've said that we aren't going to change the story now that it's written, so this is the original, right from the loose-leaf. So, here it is!  
  
Another question came from Paigefan, that if Prue is the oldest sister, why didn't she get powers. Mandie says she thinks, if there had been four sisters at the beginning, the "we sisters three" spell would have worked on the 3 sisters closest to the book. I mean, Paige was alive when the original spell was cast on the show, so why didn't Paige get hers then? So, when Sammy wrote her page, she just used the spell that was used on the show and is in the Book of Shadows, and this is just the way it came out.  
  
Thanx again for all the reviews and constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy! This is from Piper's POV.  
  
~Jen/Mandie/Sammy  
Just as I walked in the door, Phoebe came running down the stairs, looking like she'd seen a ghost. I ran to her, afraid something had happened.  
  
"Piper, oh my God, in the attic, there was this book, and it was talking about powers, and witches. I.I."  
  
"Relax, Phoebe, it's just a book, they're only words. Even if it did give you a bad feeling, it's only a book. Think about what Prue would o, she would just rationalize that someone, at some point in time, bought a book on witches. It's not a big deal."  
  
"I guess you're right. I won't think about it, and I'll feel better." She stood up unsteadily, looking like she didn't believe a word she'd just said.  
  
"Come on Phoebes. Let me show you some of my newly-learned skills: cookies! We were experimenting in my cooking class today, and we came up with this amazing recipe for chocolate chip cookies- I'm sure that we could whip up a quick batch, and that would definitely cheer you up!" Phoebe gave a small smile and nodded her approval.  
  
* * * *  
  
Three recipes later, our kitchen was filled with different kinds of cookies, and lots of good smells. Phoebe sat next to me and sighed as we saw all the dishes to be done. As I groaned and stood up to start making a dent in the pile of dirty dishes, a very, very familiar voice sounded from the living room.  
  
"As long as I can have some of those delicious cookies I'll be sure to help you clean up!" The voice came closer. As the door opened into the kitchen, Phoebe and I stood up in excitement, knowing who it was.  
  
"Grams!" we shouted. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"You too girls, you too. Now I know that your mother is out doing, er.well, I can't say just yet, but where is your little sister? I haven't seen or heard from her at all."  
  
"I haven't seen her at all," said Phoebe "except earlier today. Maybe Mom has seen her. All I really know is that she was planning on going out with that Tony guy again."  
  
* * * * 


	11. Deja vu

A/N- Well, here we go again!!! Finally, Spring Break has arrived, so between term paper and the horrible THE PROJECT, we found two seconds to update! Yay! Anyway, I realize now that I forgot to check the reviews lately, so thanx to anyone who has reviewed. Also, if you asked a question in one of your latest reviews, please ask it again and sorry I didn't answer it this time. This is from Phoebe's POV. Thanx again to all, and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Jen/Sammy/Mandie  
The cookies were good, and the conversation was even better. Piper and I hadn't seen Grams for a long time, and there was a lot of catching up to do. We sat around the living room laughing and talking for about an hour before the ringing phone interrupted. I walked over and answered it with a cheery, "Hello!"  
  
"Phoebe? It's Cole." My heart leapt at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Hey Cole, what's up?"  
  
"Just wanted to see what you were doing, thought you might want to go see a movie or something." With a heavy heart I declined his offer, explaining that tomorrow would be better. He sounded disappointed, but said he understood and we said goodbye. I hung up and made my way over to the couch, realizing just before I collapsed onto the couch that one of Paige's pillows was in my way.  
  
As I hit the pillow, I gasped and closed my eyes. In my mind's eye, in subdued black and white, I saw Paige enter the living room, mom trailing behind. Obviously distracted, Paige tripped over the edge of the rug and sprawled onto the floor. As suddenly as it came the picture faded, and I opened my eyes to see Grams and Piper gaping at me. It was then I realized that I was laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Piper asked, her forehead furrowed in obvious confusion.  
  
"Uh, nothing, just a funny mental picture." As I finished my sentence, the front door opened and closed, and Mom's voice floated in to us.  
  
".Actually thought he was a very nice boy."  
  
Paige entered the living room, Mom right behind her. Surprised by Mom's words, Paige wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Her foot caught the edge of the rug and she sprawled onto the floor. Grams and Piper laughed, and even Paige gave a little chuckle as she climbed to her feet. I couldn't bring myself to laugh. Hadn't I just.  
  
"Well, Paige and I spent the afternoon with Tony." Mom stated. "He was very polite, and he even paid for everything. I think." Mom paused, then asked "Phoebe, what's wrong?" She had obviously seen the stunned look on my face.  
  
"N-nothing, mom," I managed to stammer out. "Just a little deja-vu."  
  
* * * * 


	12. Tony?

A/N: We're back! Sorry it's been so long, but we've been so busy with school and everything, none of us have written! But here it is, the long awaited.next chapter! Thanx again to all those who have reviewed. This time, it's Paige's turn!! Whoo-hoo! Hope you enjoy!!!  
Jen/Sam/Mandie  
  
I smiled Phoebe a timid smile and went to the kitchen. Oh cookies! I rushed to the table, grabbed one and ate it. The next thing I knew, I heard a doorbell. Who could that be? I moved my way to the living room. Meanwhile, someone else had already opened the door. My mouth dropped open in shock when I saw it. The puzzled looks on my sisters and mom and Grams' faces showed that none of them expected it either. The man standing in the doorway was NOT the boy I had seen an hour ago. His bright blue spiked hair had been reduced to a muted blonde spiked 'do, his baggy skater-style clothes were replaced with khakis and a nice sweater. His eyebrow, ear, and tongue piercings were still in plain view.  
  
"Hi again Ms. Halliwell" he greeted mom, "Phoebe, Piper," he acknowledged my sisters with a nod, "And my beautiful Paige. Would you for a night on the town? Some dinner perhaps?" I was too shocked to speak or respond in any way. I stood there simply staring and mentally drooling.  
  
"Of course she does!" Phoebe grabbed my hand began to lead me upstairs. She was having some trouble because my feet didn't want to move.  
  
"Here, let me help you!" Piper smiled and together Piper and Phoebe dragged me upstairs. As I was getting changed, Mom and Grams were getting to know Tony better. Ten minutes later, I strolled down the Manor stairs in my best "little red dress," my knee high black boots, and with hair and makeup done. I was ready to walk out the door.  
* * * * 


	13. Hearing things?

A/N: Hey all! We're back. After an extra long hiatus from writing, the next section is finally done. Which means.we can update for all of you! Yay!! This is from Piper's POV. Thanx to xandersweetheart and piper for reviewing the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy!!!!!  
  
Jen/Sammy/Mandie  
  
Paige had left with Tony to go on a romantic dinner-date, and Mom, Grams, Phoebe, and I were sitting in the living room idly chitchatting. I looked over at Phoebe, about to tell her something, when I noticed she was sitting very tensely with her eyes shut. Before I could get worried, though, her eyes snapped open. She looked straight at me.  
  
"Piper, why aren't you answering the phone?"  
  
I looked at her strangely. "Uh, Phoebes, the phone didn't ring. what are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh." She looked confused. "I just thought.I could have sworn that it had rung, that's all."  
  
"No problem. Everybody hears things sometimes, right Gra-" I cut my sentence short as I heard the phone ring.  
  
"Why don't you answer it?" Mom said, looking at Phoebe strangely, and then at Grams.  
  
I stood up and walked over to the phone, pulling it off the cradle on its fourth ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is Piper home?"  
  
The deep voice on the line sounded very familiar, yet I couldn't identify it. "You're talking to her."  
  
"Piper, hey, it's Leo. How are you?"  
  
"Hi! I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
"Actually, I'd be doing a lot better if you'd agree to see a movie with me tonight, and maybe grab some coffee afterwards."  
  
"I'd really like that. Could you be here in ½ an hour?"  
  
"Will do- see you then Piper."  
  
"Bye." I was so excited. I turned to tell my family but they were all looking very somber, especially Phoebe because Mom and Grams were still staring at her oddly. 


	14. What have I done?

A/N: We're back!!! Thanx to Cfan2005, Susan, Rachael, shygirl2, piper, and Ingrid for reviewing our last chapter! You like us!!!! Anyway, here is the next update, from Phoebe's POV ( for those of you who are following along). Hope you like it a lot!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
~Jen/Sammy/Mandie  
  
Piper looked ecstatic as she hung up the phone, but the smile faded as she turned around. Grams and Mom were still gaping at me, disbelief painting their features. "I.uh.think I have some homework to do." I said, grabbing my schoolbag and rushing up the stairs. I reached my room and closed the door behind me. I sighed and fell onto my bed, dropping the schoolbag down next to me. Twice in one day I had gotten that weird black- and-white flashy thing, and then what I had seen, happened. But how, and why?  
  
I sat up. My eyes began to search the room, hoping for something to give me an answer. The posters on my wall, the old typewriter from the attic, my bookshelf.  
"The typewriter!" I cried louder than I meant to. The time I went to the attic, that strange book.  
  
I jumped off the bed and threw open the door. I ran down the hall and into the attic. Grabbing the huge book, I sat down on the floor and again opened to the first page. Witches, magic.What have I done?  
  
Footsteps approached, and as I looked up, Piper came into the attic. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Piper, I think I might have done something to myself, maybe to all of us. You remember that book I was telling you about, with witches and powers. I think that might be what's making me see these things."  
  
"Hey," Piper said, sitting down next to me and putting her arm across my shoulder. "It's just your imagination. Witches and magic, that's stuff for little kids and Halloween. The only witch around here is Mom when Paige brings home her report card." I chuckled nervously, hoping that Piper was right.  
  
* * * * 


	15. A night with Tony

A/N: We're back!! Thanks to our latest reviewers, TheChosenOne3 and piper! Glad to see you're still reading!!  
  
This chapter is a bit confusing. It's from Paige's POV, but it's Sammy's writing style. Mandie was really busy at the time, so to move the story on, Sammy wrote her page. That's really breaking the rules of a pass around story, but at the time it was written we just wanted to keep moving. Hope you enjoy. It's pretty short, but unfortunately Sammy doesn't understand Paige as much as she does her own character, so she just wanted to get it over with and passed on. See you next time!!  
  
~Jen/Mandie/Sammy  
  
It was an amazing night. Tony had made reservations at the local restaurant, Quake. We had an amazing dinner and he paid for it all. After dinner, we danced the night away. Time seemed to fly, and before I knew it, the restaurant was closing. We gathered our things and stepped out the door.  
  
It was a beautiful night and the stars shone brightly overhead. The cool breeze was the only indication that fall was on its way.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" Tony asked  
  
"It's pretty late," I replied, looking at my watch. "I should be getting home."  
  
"C'mon, just for a little while." He smiled and my heart melted. I agreed and we strolled off, holding hands. We continued to walk and he led me down a dark alley. We started kissing, but he apparently wanted something more.  
  
"Tony, stop." I pushed him away, but he came right back. "No!" I pushed again, and as he stepped back, he raised his hand. A knife glinted in the dull light.  
  
"Your powers are mine, witch." He stabbed down towards my chest. Just when I was sure I was dead, I was suddenly surrounded by blue lights. I saw the knife pass right through me and a stunned look came over Tony's face. Not thinking, I put my knee between his legs and as he collapsed in pain, I ran towards home. * * * * 


	16. The dangers of baking cookies

A/N: Here we go again!!! Since school's started and we'll be a little busy, it might take a while for the next update to show. Not much time to write when dealing with AP classes and worrying about which colleges to apply to!  
  
Anyway, enough of my griping. Thanx a ton to xandersweetheart, Charmed Faeire, piper*halliwell11, piper, update soon!!!!!!(very creative name, by the way), Guardian-Angel11, and Susan, all of whom reviewed chapter 16!! For those keeping track, this one's from Piper's POV.  
  
And, not to be advertising or anything, but Sammy has a new Harry Potter fic up, using the name Sammy Solo, that she's dying to reviews on, good or bad. Flames are most certainly welcome. So if like magic, go read that one too!! Thanx again, and we hope you continue to enjoy!!!  
  
~Jen/Sammy/Mandie  
  
P.S.- I wish to issue a SCW- Severe Cliffhanger Warning. If you thought the rest of our chapters just left you hanging, you're gonna hate us after this one!! Don't hurt us, we're just writers!  
  
After a few minutes, Phoebe seemed a little less shaken. So we went down to the living room where Mom and Grams were talking. They looked up and smiled, but they were still looking at Phoebe with odd expressions on their faces. I thought that she could use some cheering up right about now.  
  
"Hey Phoebes," I said suddenly. "What would you say if I offered to make a batch of cookies just for you?"  
  
She looked at me, still seeming a bit dazed, but ok for the most part. "Would they be chocolate chip?"  
  
"They could be anything you want them to be," I said, almost overexcitedly. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think," she said, smiling brightly at me, "that that is a wonderful idea, Piper."  
  
I beamed, glad to see her smiling again. "Come on," I waved her towards the kitchen, "Let's go."  
  
Phoebe stood up and we walked to the kitchen. As I started to gather the ingredients, she spoke to me.  
  
"Thank you, Piper, for doing this for me. I feel better, I suppose, but that really freaked me out."  
  
"Oh, Phoebe, you know I'd do anything to make you feel better, especially a simple batch of-." My words were cut off at the sight of a very handsome young man who was standing by the door of the kitchen. I couldn't speak as he walked towards the two of us. Suddenly, I couldn't keep quiet. "Who are you?" I stammered, suddenly getting a very bad feeling.  
  
"Let's go out to the living room," he said. "Then I'll tell you who I am."  
  
We couldn't seem to do anything else as we moved our feet back into the living room. Mom and Grams were faced away from us, talking quite animatedly.  
  
"You might say," he said with a smirk on his face, "that I'm the Source of all evil." His last words were inhumanly loud, and he suddenly disappeared in what appeared to be a ball of flames.  
Grams looked at us. "I guess we should talk," she said.  
  
* * * * 


	17. The Charmed Ones

A/N: Welcome back!! Thanx a ton to LstCharmed1, PIPER, piper*halliwell11 and Charmed Faerie for reviewing!! The comments are great! And yes, for Faerie, that was the Source.  
  
Anyway, we don't want to be playing favorites, but Sammy owes a special thanx to reviewer Roxie. She read and reviewed not just this story, but all of Sammy's other three stories. Roxie, you're the best!!!  
  
And to anyone, if you ever wanna chat it up about Charmed or any of Sammy's other fics, you can AIM her at samjov.  
  
So. . . without further ado. . . the next chapter! For those keeping score, this one's from Phoebe's POV. Thanx and enjoy!!!  
  
~Jen/Sammy/Mandie  
  
I could suddenly move again as the handsome young man disappeared. It had seemed like something was keeping me in place, making me do what he said. I shook my head, trying to clear the feeling away, and looked at Mom and Grams. They glanced at each other, dread in their eyes. "Sit down, girls," Mom said. "We've got some explaining to do." Numb with shock, Piper and I dropped onto the couch.  
  
"First thing's first," Mom began in a very serious tone. "Exactly what hap." The front door suddenly banged open and closed again. Paige hurried into the living room, tears streaming down her face. Mom rushed to her side and asked her what had happened.  
  
"He tried to kill me!" Paige cried. "He wasn't himself though. It's like he went crazy, called me a witch and said something about powers. Then these weird blue lights flashed in front of me, and the knife went right through me! So I ran, I just." The rest of her story was cut off in sobs. Mom gripped her in a tight hug and shot Grams a concerned look.  
  
"Blue lights?" asked Grams. "There's something else going on here." Grams stood and picked up Piper's favorite glass vase from the mantle. To everyone's surprise, she threw it across the room.  
  
"Grams!" Piper yelled, throwing up her hands in surprise. A collective gasp ran through the room as the vase stopped in midair. I watched as Grams plucked the vase out of the air and put it back in its place.  
  
"Well," Grams said, turning to face Piper and me. Paige sat down next to me, drying her eyes with a tissue. "Who has been in the attic recently?"  
  
The room was silent until I whispered, "I have."  
  
"What did you do in the attic, Phoebe?" Mom asked gently.  
  
I told them the story of the mysterious book. "But I didn't mean to do anything!" I added at the end. Then, cautiously, "Did I do something?"  
  
Grams and Mom sighed. "Yes, you did," Grams said. "Girls, we're witches, with real magical powers. And now, apparently, so are you."  
Piper, Paige and I erupted into objections. "Witches are for Halloween, magic doesn't exist." We were suddenly stunned into silence as Piper's vase went flying across the room again, this time with no one touching it.  
  
"That's my power," said Grams. Suddenly, the vase froze again in the air.  
  
"And that's mine," Mom stated. "From what we've seen already, Paige you can orb- the blue lights- and you should have some form of telekinesis. Piper, you can stop time, as we've already seen. And Phoebe, I don't know where it came from, but apparently you can see the future."  
  
"Patty," Grams said to Mom. "You do know what this means, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Mom said, looking down at us and smiling. "My girls are the Charmed Ones."  
  
* * * * 


	18. Trying to cope

A/N: We're back!!!!!! Yay us!! With school and all, it's amazing anyone has time for anything, but here it is, the next chapter!!! Thanx to CFan2005, Charmed Faerie, Daniel, piper, and valkyriepiper for their reviews of our last chapter! You rock!!  
  
So, did everyone see the AMAZING season premiere! He he!! I (Sammy/Phoebe) Got a new power!!! Yay!!!!  
  
Sorry, way too much sugar. Anyway, this one is from Paige's POV. Enjoy!!!!  
  
~Jen/Sammy/Mandie  
  
P.S.-Sorry, it's kinda short, but more soon, I promise!!  
  
"The Charmed Ones," I repeated in disbelief. Not believing what I had just heard, I continued to run the name over and over in my head. I knew I had heard that name somewhere else before, but where? I shook it off as nothing, and received a room full of puzzled faces staring at me. Grams spoke up first.  
  
"What's wrong dear? Are you scared?"  
  
"No, it's not that. . . " I carefully chose my words as not to imply that I knew something already, even though I felt I did. "It's just that, well, I think I read something about this before; that whole 'Source of all evil' guy, I coulda sworn I read something about him somewhere."  
  
"It's very possible, dear," Mom entered the conversation, obviously interested in what I had to say. "He shows up in many old spell books; he's known by many names. Have you ever looked into Black Magic?" She looked at me quizzically. I almost didn't want to respond for fear of her reaction. I looked down at my hands, almost ashamed to look into her eyes. I raised my eyes to look at her and rather than seeing a disappointed glare, I observed a look of interest on her face.  
  
"My friend had a book!" I cried out in dismay. "I didn't mean anything by it!" I couldn't help but burst into tears as Mom and Grams consoled me and conveyed assurance to me.  
  
* * * * 


	19. A surprise visit

A/n: Here we go again!! Welcome back to our twisted little world!! Anyways, thanks sooooo much to Faith and valkyriepiper for their reviews!! Keep 'em coming!!  
  
Once again, a very short chapter but. . . ya gotta give us a break. For those keeping score, this one's from Piper's POV. Hope everyone enjoys. . . review and let us know! Thanks again!!!  
  
~Jen/Sammy/Mandie  
  
I sat, shocked to the core, trying to figure out all that was going on. My mind was racing in every direction, but nothing was making sense. Mom and Grams were trying to calm us down so they could explain what was going on. The fact that I was a witch was a little much to handle, and I needed some time to myself. I weaseled my way out of the living room, and upstairs to my bedroom. I locked the door and sprawled out on my bed. This was just too much to handle for one very normal teenage girl.  
  
*Knock Knock Knock*  
  
"Go away, I need some time to think."  
  
*Knock Knock Knock*  
  
People never listen to me.  
  
"I said I-"  
  
The door opened, and the handsome man who had appeared downstairs stepped in.  
  
"They say love has no boundaries.well, neither does evil."  
  
* * * * 


	20. What now?

A/N: Oh no!! We're back!! BWAHAHAHA!!! Thanx to PaulaS, Ingrid (nice  
review, LOL), piper, and valkyriepiper for reviewing the last chapter!  
You're all still there!  
  
Okay, sorry it took so long, but here's the difficulty: We've have been so amazingly busy we haven't had time to breath, let alone write. I managed to  
write my chapter, but I can't control the others. Mandie has a bunch of crap going on, so it's up to her when she writes next. Don't kill me! I'm  
just the messenger!!!  
  
So, you have no guarantee on when the next chapter will be up. But hopefully it won't be too long. Until then.enjoy this one! It's mine, from  
Phoebe's POV. Thanks again!!  
  
~Jen/Sam/Mandie  
  
As Mom and Grams focused on comforting Paige, I watched Piper slip from the living room. I thought maybe she had just gone to get a drink or something, but when she hadn't come back after almost ten minutes, I decided to go looking for her.  
  
"I.uh.have to pee," I told Mom, Grams, and Paige, and walked up the steps. Approaching Piper's room, I noticed that her door was open. Strange, she usually keeps it closed when she's in there, I thought. As I got closer, things got even stranger: a male voice floated through the open doorway.  
  
".well, neither does evil."  
  
I poked my head in the door and gasped as I saw the same man from before-the one who had called himself the Source of all evil- standing just inside Piper's room.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, her voice sounding braver than mine would have. What do I do? I thought frantically. My power was.premonition. Okay, how do I use that against the Source of all evil? What, am I going to see him to death? I realized that I couldn't do anything. I couldn't yell for help, because then he would know that I was here, and he might hurt Piper. I concentrated on his voice as he continued to talk.  
  
"I want to make a deal," the man said. "I figured, since you're the oldest, you'd be the one to talk to. Your sisters would probably be too scared. Since it's obvious that you are too, I'll make it nice and simple." When Piper said nothing, he continued. "For the last few weeks, myself and three of my associates have been watching you. We knew exactly when you got your powers. Any of the four of us could kill you and your sisters in the blink of an eye."  
  
The doorbell rang downstairs, and I whirled around, heart pumping. I saw Paige coming up the steps. "It's for." she started. I held my finger up to my lips and motioned her forward. She looked confused, but crept up behind me, and the two of us continued to listen.  
  
"Leave them alone," Piper said, an anger I had never before heard from her leaking into her voice.  
  
"I'll leave you all alone," the Source said. "Just give me your powers."  
  
"How?" Piper asked.  
  
"In the book that Phoebe told you about, there is a spell to relinquish your powers. You and your sisters bring a copy of the spell to the alley near Quake. I'll be waiting to give you further instructions."  
  
"Piper, Leo's here!" Grams called up the stairs. With a flash of flame, the Source was gone. Paige and I stepped into the room, staring at Piper with wide eyes.  
  
"What do we do now?" Paige asked nervously.  
  
"I have no idea," Piper replied.  
  
* * * * 


	21. We're back kind of

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walked into the living room, standing across from their real-life counterparts, Jen, Sammy, and Mandie.  
  
"How the hell could you just leave us hanging like that?" Paige asked, obviously annoyed!  
  
"Sorry!" the authors chorused together.  
  
"You see," Mandie explained. "Senior year sucks!"  
  
"Yeah!" Jen agreed. "With school, work, and trying to have a life, I haven't even had time to...well, to live!"  
  
Sammy turned to face all of the wonderful reviewers, who were standing to the side with torches and pitchforks. "We're soooooo sorry!" she cried. "Please don't kill us! We do, however, have an upcoming trip to Florida, during which we plan to do some serious writing. Please don't abandon us, the story will continue, even if I have to write it all myself!"  
  
"That's better," Piper said, with a satisfied nod. Phoebe jumped suddenly, closed her eyes, and gasped. When she opened them again, she had a smile on her face.  
  
"I see more chapters in the future!" she said. "Don't give up on us!"  
  
A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry!!!! We've been so busy, it's been ridiculous!! But like I said, we have a trip coming up, which means a little breathing time, and some writing time!! Please stay with us...there will be more in a few weeks. Thanks sooooo much for not killing us!!!!!  
  
~Jen/Sammy/Mandie 


	22. You're a what?

A/N: We did it! We updated! WOOT! Go us! Thank you guys sooooo much for sticking with us, we've been so busy lately, that writing seemed to take a back seat to everything else. Yes, we know how blasphemous that is, but hey. . . stuff happens. Anyway, this one's from Paige's POV, so enjoy, and don't forget to review, or we'll take forever to update again! You have been warned!  
  
~Jen/Sammy/Mandie  
  
P.S.-Just in case you forgot, we don't owned Charmed. Sorry to disappoint!  
  
P.S. again- Yes, I know the chapter is short. Once again, we originally had the rule that you could only fill one handwritten page, so most of the chapters are really short. Enjoy anyway!!  
  
I cautiously made my way down the stairs, trying to remain calm. I couldn't let Leo know anything was wrong.  
  
"Umm. . . Piper will be down in a moment. She's a little, umm. . .indecent." I could hear a slight tremble in my voice as I spoke. Hopefully no one else noticed.  
  
"Paige, are you okay? You look s though you've just seen the Source of all evil or something." Leo joked. A small chuckle could be heard under his breath. He was the only one laughing as the rest of the room went silent, and Mom and Grams' horrified faces glared at me. I froze. I couldn't tell them what happened, because Leo was in the room. . .or could I?  
  
"Umm. . . I. . .uhh. . ." Nervousness swelled in my voice and I couldn't continue.  
  
"Maybe I should explain myself," Leo began. "I know about you all." My mind wandered as I dreaded the thought. Oh no, another assassin? Leo must have seen the fear in my face. "I'm your whitelighter. I'm here to watch over you. . ." Just as those words were spoken, a pair of feet tripped down the stairs.  
  
"You're WHAT?!" Piper's voice boomed through the room.  
  
After all the dust settled over who was who and what happened when, we all just sat there, wondering what the hell to do now.  
  
**** 


	23. Let's take a walk

A/N: Hey guys!! Okay, don't kill us. . .high school sucks!! But thanks to reviewer Piper for pointing out the should-be obvious fact that I had another chapter sitting in my documents!! Anyway, this one is from Piper's POV, hope you enjoy, this is really starting to get good! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. . . and yes, I'll admit, I have no idea when we'll update again. Sorry guys. . .I'll try!!  
  
~Jen/Sammy/Mandie  
  
Leo. . .a whitelighter. I knew he meant us no harm, but it was still hard to process. Paige seemed shaken, as we all did, but at this particular moment it felt like something was going to burst.  
  
I looked again at Leo in the doorway, and felt all my confusion and frustration at the events of the day building up inside of me. Suddenly I couldn't take if anymore; I went to raise my hands in a gesture of surrender to all my emotions when the glass panes of the door shattered to the ground.  
  
"I. . .I. . .I didn't mean to do it. I really didn't. . .it just happened, I swear. . ." My speech was hurried, and I couldn't stop myself from rambling on.  
  
"Piper," Grams began. "That's your power. It's-"  
  
I wasn't planning to stick around to hear what she said. I bolted for the door, still managing to notice my heart flutter at the nearness of Leo to me.  
  
Once outside, I started to run.  
  
"Piper?" a voice called.  
  
I looked to see who had called, and found myself facing Jeremy.  
  
"Uh. . .Jeremy. . .what are you doing here?"  
  
"Let's take a walk, Piper," he said, putting his arm around me. I saw the flames rising around me before I knew what was happening. Suddenly we were in a dark place, and the only face I could make out was that of the Source of all evil.  
  
* * * * 


	24. I can do something

A/N: Hey guys, we're back!! Okay, I'm totally sure this time, this is the last chapter that was written. For those keeping score, this is from Phoebe's POV. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and stuck with us, we know we aren't very good at updating often, but we hope you're enjoying the story anyway. Thanks again!!!!  
  
Jen/Sammy/Mandie  
  
I hid at the top of the stairs, still fighting to comprehend everything. We were witches...Piper's new guy was a white-something-or-other, and the Source of all evil had just threatened to kill us.  
  
And it was all my fault.  
  
I felt tears well up in my eyes. If I hadn't gone up to the attic. . .hadn't read from that stupid book. . .  
  
But I did, and now we were all going to die.  
  
'We've got powers, though,' said that annoying voice in the back of my head. 'Surely we can do something.'  
  
'Oh yeah, I'll premonition them to death,' I argued with myself. 'Plus, the Source said that there were three other people. What can three of us do against four evil guys?'  
  
We couldn't do anything, but I could. I stood up and climbed the small set of stairs leading to the attic. Easing open the door and peeking in, I immediately spotted the Book of Shadows. I grabbed it and flipped through, stopping at a page titled "To Relinquish Our Powers." I continued reading. . .  
  
"This spell is to be used only in dire emergency, not lightly, and only by  
choice. This spell is irreversible."  
  
I grabbed pen and paper and scribbled the spell down. Folding it up, I shoved the paper in my pocket and slid out of the house, determined to do whatever was necessary to save my sisters.  
  
The alley outside of Quake was lit by a single streetlight. I stood directly under it, staring around, waiting for the Source to arrive.  
  
The air around me suddenly shimmered and a tall monster, his face covered in red and black, appeared there. I screamed and jumped back, pulling my arms in front of me. "Who-who are you?" I stammered.  
  
"I am Belthazor," the creature said in a deep voice. "The Source is busy at the moment. You will do as I instruct, or you and your sisters will die. . ." 


End file.
